Various MEMS devices are becoming increasingly popular. MEMS transducers, and especially MEMS capacitive microphones, are increasingly being used in portable electronic devices such as mobile telephones and portable computing devices.
Microphone devices formed using MEMS fabrication processes typically comprise one or more membranes with electrodes for read-out/drive deposited on the membranes and/or a substrate. In the case of MEMS pressure sensors and microphones, the read out is usually accomplished by measuring the capacitance between a pair of electrodes which will vary as the distance between the electrodes changes in response to sound waves incident on the membrane surface.
FIGS. 1a and 1b show a schematic diagram and a perspective view, respectively, of a known capacitive MEMS microphone device 100. The capacitive microphone device 100 comprises a membrane layer 101 which forms a flexible membrane which is free to move in response to pressure differences generated by sound waves. A first electrode 102 is mechanically coupled to the flexible membrane, and together they form a first capacitive plate of the capacitive microphone device. A second electrode 103 is mechanically coupled to a generally rigid structural layer or back-plate 104, which together form a second capacitive plate of the capacitive microphone device. In the example shown in FIG. 1a the second electrode 103 is embedded within the back-plate structure 104.
The capacitive microphone is formed on a substrate 105, for example a silicon wafer which may have upper and lower oxide layers 106, 107 formed thereon. A cavity 108 in the substrate and in any overlying layers (hereinafter referred to as a substrate cavity) is provided below the membrane, and may be formed using a “back-etch” through the substrate 105. The substrate cavity 108 connects to a first cavity 109 located directly below the membrane. These cavities 108 and 109 may collectively provide an acoustic volume thus allowing movement of the membrane in response to an acoustic stimulus. Interposed between the first and second electrodes 102 and 103 is a second cavity 110.
The first cavity 109 may be formed using a first sacrificial layer during the fabrication process, i.e. using a material to define the first cavity which can subsequently be removed, and depositing the membrane layer 101 over the first sacrificial material. Formation of the first cavity 109 using a sacrificial layer means that the etching of the substrate cavity 108 does not play any part in defining the diameter of the membrane. Instead, the diameter of the membrane is defined by the diameter of the first cavity 109 (which in turn is defined by the diameter of the first sacrificial layer) in combination with the diameter of the second cavity 110 (which in turn may be defined by the diameter of a second sacrificial layer). The diameter of the first cavity 109 formed using the first sacrificial layer can be controlled more accurately than the diameter of a back-etch process performed using a wet-etch or a dry-etch. Etching the substrate cavity 108 will therefore define an opening in the surface of the substrate underlying the membrane 101.
A plurality of holes, hereinafter referred to as bleed holes 111, connect the first cavity 109 and the second cavity 110.
As mentioned the membrane may be formed by depositing at least one membrane layer 101 over a first sacrificial material. In this way the material of the membrane layer(s) may extend into the supporting structure, i.e. the side walls, supporting the membrane. The membrane and back-plate layer may be formed from substantially the same material as one another, for instance both the membrane and back-plate may be formed by depositing silicon nitride layers. The membrane layer may be dimensioned to have the required flexibility whereas the back-plate may be deposited to be a thicker and therefore more rigid structure. Additionally various other material layers could be used in forming the back-plate 104 to control the properties thereof. The use of a silicon nitride material system is advantageous in many ways, although other materials may be used, for instance MEMS transducers using polysilicon membranes are known.
In some applications, the microphone may be arranged in use such that incident sound is received via the back-plate. In such instances a further plurality of holes, hereinafter referred to as acoustic holes 112, are arranged in the back-plate 104 so as to allow free movement of air molecules, such that the sound waves can enter the second cavity 110. The first and second cavities 109 and 110 in association with the substrate cavity 108 allow the membrane 101 to move in response to the sound waves entering via the acoustic holes 112 in the back-plate 104. In such instances the substrate cavity 108 is conventionally termed a “back volume”, and it may be substantially sealed.
In other applications, the microphone may be arranged so that sound may be received via the substrate cavity 108 in use. In such applications the back-plate 104 is typically still provided with a plurality of holes to allow air to freely move between the second cavity and a further volume above the back-plate.
It should also be noted that whilst FIG. 1 shows the back-plate 104 being supported on the opposite side of the membrane to the substrate 105, arrangements are known where the back-plate 104 is formed closest to the substrate with the membrane layer 101 supported above it.
In use, in response to a sound wave corresponding to a pressure wave incident on the microphone, the membrane is deformed slightly from its equilibrium position. The distance between the lower electrode 102 and the upper electrode 103 is correspondingly altered, giving rise to a change in capacitance between the two electrodes that is subsequently detected by electronic circuitry (not shown). The bleed holes allow the pressure in the first and second cavities to equalise over a relatively long timescales (in acoustic frequency terms) which reduces the effect of low frequency pressure variations, e.g. arising from temperature variations and the like, but without impacting on sensitivity at the desired acoustic frequencies.
The transducer shown in FIG. 1 is illustrated with substantially vertical side walls supporting the membrane layer 101 in spaced relation from the back-plate 104. Given the nature of the deposition process this can lead to a high stress concentration at the corners formed in the material layer that forms the membrane. Sloped or slanted side walls may be used to reduce the stress concentration. Additionally or alternatively it is known to include a number of support structures such as columns to help support the membrane in a way which reduces stress concentration. Such columns are formed by patterning the first sacrificial material used to define the first cavity 109 such that the substrate 105 is exposed in a number of areas before depositing the material forming the membrane layer 101. However, this process can lead to dimples in the upper surface of the back-plate layer in the area of the columns.
MEMS transducers such as those shown in FIG. 1 may usefully be used in a range of devices, including portable devices. Especially when used for portable devices it is desirable that the MEMS transducers are sufficiently rugged to survive expected handling and use of the device. There is therefore a general desire to improve the resilience of MEMS devices.
Thus, to be useful for use in portable electronic devices such transducers should be able to survive the expected handling and use of the portable device, which may include the device being accidentally dropped.
If a device such as a mobile telephone is subject to a fall, this can result not only in a mechanical shock due to impact but also a high pressure impulse incident on a MEMS transducer. For example, a mobile telephone may have a sound/acoustic port for a MEMS microphone on one face of the device. If the device falls onto that face, some air may be compressed by the falling device and forced into the sound port. This may result in a high pressure impulse incident on the transducer. It has been found that in conventional MEMS transducers of the form described above high pressure impulses can potentially lead to damage of the transducer.
The sacrificial material used to define the first and second cavities is dimensioned so as to provide a desired equilibrium separation between the membrane layer 101 and the substrate 105 and also between the membrane layer 101 and the back-plate 104 so as to provide good sensitivity and dynamic range in use. In normal operation the membrane may deform within the volume defined by the first and second cavities without contacting the back-plate and/or substrate 105.
In response to a high pressure impulse however the membrane layer 101 may exhibit a greater amount of deformation than usual. FIG. 2a illustrates the situation where the membrane has been deformed downwards following a high pressure event and FIG. 2b shows the situation where the membrane has been displaced upwards.
Consider the situation where the microphone is arranged to receive incident sound from a sound port arranged above the back-plate 104 and the sound port pressure suddenly increases, for instance as a result of air trapped when the device falls being forced into the sound port. This may result the pressure in the second cavity 110 being significantly greater than the pressure in the first cavity 109, displacing the membrane downwards to greater extent than is usual.
This may result in a relatively large stress at point 301 where membrane layer 101 forms part of the sidewall of supporting structure 201 and, in some instances, may thus result in delamination of the membrane layer from the rest of the sidewall structure. Further, if the pressure difference is great enough the membrane may make contact with the substrate 105 at the edge of the substrate defined by the side wall 202 of the opening of substrate cavity 108. Typically the edge of the substrate at the location of the opening of substrate cavity has a relatively sharp angle and thus the membrane may be deformed round this edge, leading to a large stress concentration at this point 302.
As mentioned previously the membrane layer 101 will typically be formed from one or more thin layers of semiconductor material, such as silicon nitride. Whilst such a material can be flexible when subject to even stresses, if there is a significant localised out-of-plane stress, such as may be introduced into the membrane at point 302 by contact with the edge of the opening of substrate cavity 108, the membrane material can be relatively brittle. Thus contact between the membrane and the edge of the opening of substrate cavity in this way can lead to damage such as cracking of the membrane.
The bleed holes discussed above with relation to FIG. 1 will provide a flow path between the first and second cavities and thus flow of air through the bleed holes will reduce the pressure differential acting on the membrane over time. However the bleed holes are typically deliberately arranged to provide a limited amount of flow so as to provide a desired low frequency response. Thus a high pressure differential may be maintained across the membrane for a relatively long period of time before flow through the bleed holes acts to equalise the pressures in the first and second cavities. The time taken to equalise via the bleed holes could be changed by altering the size and/or number of bleed hole but this may impact negatively on transducer performance.
As the high pressure caused by trapped air may persist for a relatively long time, the pressure in the first and second cavities may equalise by virtue of the bleed holes as discussed. Thus the pressure in the first cavity, and substrate cavity, may increase until the pressures are equalized. However once air is no longer being forced into the sound port the pressure in the sound port will reduce quite quickly and, as typically the back-plate has a low acoustic impedance, the pressure in the second cavity will quickly reduce. At this point the pressure in the first cavity may be significantly greater than the pressure in the second cavity and thus the membrane may be deformed upwards, again to a greater extent than may usually be the case. Again this may lead to a significant stress in region 301 where the membrane layer 101 meets the sidewall of the supporting structure. If the pressure difference is large enough the membrane may be displaced far enough to contact the back-plate 104. This may limit the amount of travel of the membrane as compared with the situation shown in FIG. 2a but again this may introduce stress into the membrane layer at the point 303 where it contacts the back-plate 104. Again it may take a while for this pressure differential to reduce by virtue of flow through the bleed holes.
It should be appreciated that both of these situations can also occur when sound is received via the substrate cavity 108 but in the opposite order.
According to a previously proposed MEMS transducer, the transducer membrane is provided with a variable vent structure in the form of a moveable portion or “flap”. The moveable flap portion is arranged such that its equilibrium position—i.e. the position it adopts with substantially no pressure differential acting on the moveable portion, is within the plane of the membrane. In response to a pressure differential across the moveable portion of the vent structure the moveable portion is deflected away from the plane of the membrane so as to expose a hole in the membrane. In this way, the size of a flow path through the vent structure between a first volume above the membrane to a second volume below the membrane is varied in response to a variable pressure differential acting on the moveable portion. Thus, the flap acts as a pressure relief valve and opens in order to provide a flow path through the membrane in response to a high pressure event, thereby tending to equalise the pressure above and below the membrane.
Such variable vent structures can thus be very useful in acting as a pressure-relief valve to protect the MEMS transducer from damage due to a pressure impulse. However, there is still a need to improve the robustness of MEMS transducers so that they stand a better chance of withstanding a shock or pressure impulse event.
Known transducers are typically provided with one or more mounting portions, or pillars, which tend to be provided in regions at or near the periphery of the membrane and which support the membrane layer in a fixed relation to the substrate. An event—such as a high pressure event—which causes the displacement of the membrane to a greater extent than usual—causes significant stresses at, or near, the mounting region(s) of the membrane.
Depending on the specific transducer design, it is often the case that the membrane is not supported around the entire periphery of the membrane. Rather, according to previously considered transducer designs, the membrane is supported in a fixed relation to the substrate along one or more so-called “supporting edges” of the membrane edge (also referred to as the “anchor point” in the art). Furthermore, one or more of the other edges of the membrane are unsupported and can therefore be considered to be “free” or “unbound” edges of the membrane. The unbound edges are able to move relative to the substrate as the flexible membrane deflects in response to an acoustic pressure differential across the membrane.
In the case of transducers which comprise at least one supporting edge and one or more unbound edges, displacement of the membrane causes the membrane to bend or fold along a bend axis that extends at or near the supporting edge of the membrane. The provision of a mounting structure, such as a plurality of mounting portions or pillars, along the supporting edge which serves to fix a portion of a peripheral edge of the membrane relative to the substrate, effectively defines a natural fold line along which the membrane will tend to fold or bend when the centre of the membrane is sufficiently displaced. If the membrane experiences a significant displacement, for example in response to a high pressure event, then the membrane will undergo a significant degree of bending along the natural fold line near the supporting edge. This results in stresses arising within the membrane layer and/or at the mounting structure that may lead to transducer damage, such as fracturing of the membrane at or near the fold line associated with the supporting edge.